phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Alis Landale/Gallery
Phantasy Star= Psi jp full cover.png|Full cover to the Japanese version of Phantasy Star Psi us full cover.jpg|American full cover Ps fullboxscan.jpg|American Master System full box cover PSBox.jpg|American front cover Psi title.png|''Phantasy Star's'' title screen Alis.jpg|Alis' sprite on the title screen Alis title sprite.png Ps1 alis revenge.png Ps1 alis speaks.png PS1 switch end image.png Ps1 alis end sprite.png |-|PS: Deluxe Edition= Psdx alis.PNG|Alis as she appears in Phantasy Star Deluxe Edition Psdx opening.PNG|With her brother in his final moments Psdx end.PNG|Ending scene |-|PS: Generation 1= Psg1 cover.jpg|''Phantasy Star Generation 1'' front box cover Psg1 start.png|The title screen Psg1 main clean.png Alis1.jpg|In-game avatar in Generation 1 Psg1 alis full menu sprite.png Psg1 event0001.png|Nero is mortally wounded by Lassic's grunts Psg1 event001.png Nero fate02.png|He tells Alis to be strong Psg1 event01.png Psg1 event1.png Psg1 event2.png Psg1 event3.png Psg1 event4.png Psg1 event5.png Psg1 event6.png Psg1 event07.png|Odin petrified in Odin's Cave Psg1 event7.png Psg1 event8.png Psg1 event9.png Psg1 event10.png Psg1 event11.png Psg1 alis sprite1.png Psg1 alis sprite2.png Psg1 alis sprite3.png Psg1 alis sprite5.png Psg1 alis sprite6.png Psg1 alis sprite7.png Psg1 alis sprite4.png |-|Phantasy Star II= Psii dream.png|Alis battles against Dark Force in Rolf's numerous nightmares Rolf's nightmare2 psii.png|Losing the battle, she screams for help |-|PS: Generation 2= Psg2 alis and dark falz.png|Alis bravely confronts Dark Force in Rolf's nightmares Psg2 alis wounded.png|Alis is wounded in his dream Psg2 alis1.png|It was Alis' scream that awoke Rolf's potential |-|Phantasy Star IV= Psiv233.gif|Alis in a flashback from Phantasy Star IV |-|PSO2= These images depict the Alis Landale from the Omega world in Phantasy Star Online 2. In this version, she is a newman. All concept artwork and screenshots from this game will be bundled together here and on her PSO2 page. Pso2 alisa ep5.png Pso2 alisa drawn.png Ss character09 01.jpg Ss character09 02.jpg Ss character09 03.jpg Pso2 alisa angles.jpg Pso2 alisa full model.jpg Arks new year 2018.png Pso2 psn theme jp3.jpg Concept art= AlisConcept.jpg|Concept art Alice landale portrait.png AlisManual.png|Artwork from the game's manual. Ps1 instr13.png Alis and Myau.jpg|Alis holding Myau Ps1 instr11.png Ps1 instr05.png Ps1 instr04.png|Finding her brother mortally wounded Ps1 instr01.png|Nero tells his sister his final words Ps1 instr06.png|Furious, Alis promises to avenge her brother Ps1 promoart.png Ps1 promoart3.jpg Ps1 promoart2.jpg Psg1 extra1.png|Concept artwork of the ending cutscenes in Generation 1 Psg1 extra2.png|Concept artwork of the ending cutscenes in Generation 1 |-|CDs= 1stseriescompletealbum front.jpg|Alis on the cover of Phantasy Star 1st Series Complete Album 1stseriescompletealbum back.jpg|Back cover artwork to the 1st Series Complete Album |-|Arisa no Bouken= Images of Alis Landale in the Futabasha adventure book, Phantasy Star: Arisa no Bouken. PSIGameBook.jpg PSIGB000intro.png PSIGB005.jpg PSIGB013.jpg PSIGB017.jpg PSIGB018.jpg PSIGB023.jpg PSIGB029.png PSIGB040.jpg PSIGB053.png PSIGB067.png PSIGB087.png PSIGB093.png PSIGB105.png PSIGB115.png PSIGB129.png PSIGB205.jpg PSIGB213.jpg PSIGB224.jpg PSIGB251.png PSIGB279.png |-|Kaerazaru Toki no Owari ni= Images of Alis Landale in the Futabasha adventure book, Phantasy Star II: Kaerazaru Toki no Owari ni. PS2GB005.png PS2GB018.png PS2GB239.png PS2GB283.png |-|Other= Alis rie kodama.png|Artwork of Alis holding a red flower signed by Rie(ko) Kodama from the Phantasy Star Collection art book 20th anniv poster.jpg|Alis posing with several other heroes for Phantasy Star's 20th anniversary Phantasy star 30th promo art.png|Omegan Alis next to fellow heroes, Nei and Matoi, celebrating the franchise's 30th anniversary Segagaga1.png|Alis as a secretary in Segagaga Segagaga2.png Segagaga4.png|Alis next to undercover agents, Odin and Lutz Segagaga5.png|Alis and gang remove their disguises Segagaga6.png Segagaga7.png|Myau jumps onto Alis' shoulder SegagagaPhantasyStar.png Segagaga8.png Segagaga9.png Segagaga10.png Segagaga11.png Segagaga12.png Alisa Landeel Phantasy Star.png|Fanart of Alis Landale by Immovable One on PSOW. This member's work turned into an ingame item in Phantasy Star Portable 2 by winning second place in an official Sega art contest.''PSOW: Unlock the Alis Landale Poster with PSO-World's Exclusive PSP2 Item Code References Category:Galleries